Toshiro x Reader
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: In this soul reapers and that aren't a thing. You are just normal human's. When you walk into school one day to find a new boy with snow white hair has joined your class and is sitting next to you what would your reaction be?
1. Chapter 1 The new kid

**Jude: Another fan fiction yay! And this one is a Toshiro x Reader!**

 **Toshiro: Oi! Don't I get a say in this!**

 **Jude: Nope! *giggles* Now on with the story!**

 **Toshiro: Jude!**

Your pov

You are 15. You have a happy personality and always have fun with your friends.

You are walking to your math class with your best friends Orihime,Ichigo,uryu and Chad.

"Hey _ ,I heard there is a new boy in karakura and he is going this school!" Orihime said while you walked. "I hope he isn't just looking for someone to fight" Ichigo mumbles as we get to the door of our classroom.

"I hope not...we wouldn't wanna see that strawberry head of yours in bandages" you say smirking at him. "_! You no I hate people calling me a strawberry!" Ichigos usual frown deepened and he look a at you with an angry expression. "Better run before he gets you _." Uryu says while you quickly open the class room door and enter. As soon as you enter you stop in your tracks and turn your head towards your seat to see that in the seat next to it sat a boy you had never seen new kid.

Toshiros pov

I sat in this new classroom reading a book as I didn't really wanna talk to anyone.

I suddenly heard the classroom door swing open. I looked up from my book to see a girl with beautiful (eye colour) eyes. _Wow! She is really really pretty. Her eyes are so beau-WOAH what am I thinking? I don't even know this girl. I don't even know her name!_ I realised that I had been staring at her and she had been staring at me. I went a crimson red and went back to my book. _Damn! Did she see me staring at her?_ I thought as I watched her walk over in my direction.

Your pov

I stared at this boy. _Wow he is cute._ I thought. I watched as his face went red and he look away. I walked over to my seat and set my bag under the desk. "Hi" I smiled at him. His hair was white and spiked up with a little bit covering his eye. "Hello" he replied, not looking up from his book. "You must be new here, I sit next to you my name is _ _." The boy finally looked up from his book. I saw the sea of turquoise in his eyes.

I stared into his eyes until I was pulled back into my senses when he said "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

 **Toshiro : WHAT JUST HAPPENED!**

 **Jude : you stared at reader-chan XD**

 **Toshiro : I DONT JUST RANDOMLY STAIR AT GIRLS!**

 **Jude : Don't deny it ;) Anyway there was the first chapter hope you enjoyed sorry it was short.**

 **Until next time bye-Jude xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to know you

**Jude: Welcome to the second chapter off my Toshiro x reader fan fiction!**

 **Toshiro: why must I be a part of this?**

 **Jude: Well your cute and I needed a little cute small guy for this fan fiction!**

 **Toshiro: Did you just call me SMALL!**

 **Jude:OH god! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

 **Toshiro: Rain over the frosted heavens hyourinmaru!**

 **Jude: AHHHHHHHHHH JUST GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Your pov

"Well it's nice too meet you Toshiro. What brings you too karakura?" You ask in curiosity.

When you say that Toshiros eyes fill with despair. He sighs and looks at you and says " I moved to karacura after my Granny died. Since I have no parents , I decided to move here and buy a flat." He said in a sad tone. _He has no family and he lives alone?! That's so horrible._ You thought in your mind. "Oh I'm very sorry to hear that" You say feeling sorry for the boy. "So do you have any family?" He asked " I live with my mum,dad and my little brother." You say ,happy that you were of the depressing subject of his family."Do you have a boyfriend?" He said with a little pink tint in his cheeks. Your face went red. "N-n-no I don't have a b-boyfriend!" You say in a shocked and embarrassed voice.

You saw his face brighten. "Oh good"he whispered to himself but you heard. _Why did he say that me not having a boyfriend is good?"_

Suddenly someone tapped your shoulder. You screamed and jumped into Toshiro's arms.

You put your head into his chest. You look back up to see ichigo laughing his head off!

You blush, seeing that you are in Toshiro's arms and quickly jump out off his arms and hit ichigo on his head. "ICHIGO! You know I hate it when you scare me like that!"You moan at him. You look back to see Toshiro with a fully red face. Your face goes red as well as you start to speak. "H-hey guys t-this is Toshiro hitsugaya , he is the new kid we were talking about." You stuttered as you were still embarrassed. Then the teacher came in and started the lesson. We all went to are seats while you and toshiro keep on exchanging glances at each other.

 **Time skip. 1 week later at lunch**

Toshiros pov

"So Toshiro do you have a thing for _?"Ichigo whispers to me as I sat eating my sandwich.

I go fully red and almost spit out my food. "Huh?! W-what I don't know w-what your talking about" I say embarrassed "Also you know I hate it when you call me my first name. I told you,call me hitsugaya" "Dose it matter?" "Ye-" you are about to answer but then _ comes over.

"Hey guys what ya talking about" she says with a smile on her face.

 _Her smile...it's so adorable_

"Oh! Toshiro has a cru-" before ichigo could tell her the rest of the sentence,I put my hand over his mouth. "Nothing important!" I say before glaring daggers at ichigo.

"Riiiight...so anyway on Saturday I'm having a party as its my birthday. I was hoping all of you would be able to come. It's at my house ,my parents and brother have went on holiday so I'm alone with the house so I'm having a party!" She says pulling a toung.

"Count me in!" Ichigo says "You coming Toshiro?" She asked , eyes filled with hope.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I say smirking. " There is a lot of people coming." She says. "Like who?" "You, ichigo, orihime, Chad, uryu, Rukia, Rangiku, Renji , Ikkaku ,Yumichika , Yoruichi , Urahara and some others." _Ok a big party... I'm not very social but if it's for _ then I'm going._

 **Jude: *bandaged arms* Toshiro why did you have to hurt me?**

 **Toshiro : Because you called me little! Anyway what is up with this chapter!**

 **Jude: Just admit it Toshiro! You like Reader-Chan!**

 **Toshiro: I do NOT! *blushing***

 **Jude: Whatever you say shorty Fufufufu~**

 **Toshiro: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME SHORT!**

 **Jude:OH GOD NOT AGAIN!**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **Until next time Bye-Jude xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3 The Party

**Jude: Thanks for all the support I've been getting, it's awesome!**

 **Toshiro: I must admit it's pretty amazing.**

 **Jude: Thats the spirit! Toshiro why don't you give us one of your rare smiles~**

 **Toshiro: Don't push your luck**

 **Jude: Aww *pouts***

Your pov

"Hey guys thanks for coming to my birthday party!" Everyone cheers as the music comes on and you go back to chatting with some friends. You new trouble was coming your way when an already drunken Rangiku walks towards you and says "We should *hic* play a game~" she slurrys the last word as you frown. "What game?" You reply thinking of the last time you let Rangiku pick a game.

 **{Flashback}**

"Come on you have to! It was a daaaarrrreee!" Rangiku cried. "But Rangiku...it's so embarrassing!" You whined back. " You have to _! Pleeease!" She pulled her best puppy dog eyes at you. You flinch,you can't say no to them adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Dammit. Alright, I'll do it." You sign. "YAY!" Rangiku cheered as you ran out into your street wearing your bikini and a shower cap on your head. Rangiku started crying with laughter as you came back with a big blush on your face. "I hate you so much." You mumble.

 **{End of flashback}**

"I've got it! Let's *hic* play Seven minutes in heaven!" Rangiku screamed. You eyes widen as you stare at her. "Wha-wh-a WHAT?!" You shout,shocked at her suggestion. She sits everyone down in a circle and then says "I'll go get the items~" Everyone was quiet until Rangiku came back in with uraharas hat... full of items. "Ehh Whaaat! When did you get my hat?!" Urahara made a grab for the hat but Rangiku pulled it out of his reach. "She took it off your head when she left the room before." Renji said,holding in his giggles. "_! You go first!" She said shoving the hat in your face. "Huh! Why?" You ask. "Its your birthday silly and besides... I know who ya wanna geeet~" she whispered the last part but everyone still heard . You feel your face heat up as you stick your hand in the hat.

 _Please get him...please get him._ You thought as you searched through the hat until you pulled out a beautiful snow flake in glass. "Its so beautiful" you whispered as you looked at it.

Toshiros pov

I watched as _ stuck her hand in the hat. _This game is so stupid...What if she gets me! I really like _ but what if she doesn't feel the same... no she probably won't get me anyway._ I watched as she pulled out a snow flake in glass. My eyes widened.. _.that's MINE!_

"Its so beautiful" I heard _ whisper. "Who's is it?"she asked looking around the room.

"I-its m-mine." I stuttered. "Wait Rangiku how did you get this!" I asked pointing at the glass snowflake. "I have my ways. Now get in there you lovebirds!" Both me and _ blush as rangiku grabs us and pushes us in. I hear a click of the lock. We are locked in. "Hey _ were are you?"I call out. "Hey toshiro..." she said quietly. I looked down to see that I had landed on top of her when we were pushed the position we were in made me go 50 shades of red. Are faces were at least 10cm away. "_ I have something to tell you." I stuttered.

I'm so nervous! What if she rejects me! _You know what I've come this far there is no turning back!_ "_ i-i l-love you" I whispered. "Huh Toshiro can you speak up" she said , confusion written all over her face. "I love you!" I shout and before she could respond I kissed her.

 **Toshiro: W-w-w-WHAT WAS THAT!**

 **Jude: you confessed to Reader-chan and then kissed her! Fufufufu~**

 **Toshiro: WHY! *blushes***

 **Jude: OH just admit it! You love Reader-chan!**

 **Toshiro: I- I - i... Damn you.**

 **Jude: Ahhh and the truth comes out! See the rest of you In the next/ final chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Love

**Jude: Chapter 4! Yay! This is the final chapter of my Toshiro x reader fan fiction!**

 **Toshiro: Good this will finally be over.**

 **Jude: Toshiro! Don't be like that!**

Your pov

"I love you!" He shouted and then slammed his lips into mine. You were shocked at first but soon relaxed and wrapped your arms around his neck. You could see Toshiro smile as you kissed. You pulled apart and looked at each other. "Toshiro I love you too." You say face as red as a tomato. He was also blushing like mad but pulled you back into another kiss. _Toshiro is an amazing kisser!_ You thought.

Suddenly a bright light filled the closet. It was quickly followed by a flash and a squeal. "I GOT A PICTURE OF THERE FWIRST KISS!" Rangiku was at the door with a camera in her hand and smirk on her face. "RANGIKU!" You and Toshiro scream in unison.

"AHH!" Rangiku shouted and ran out of the house giggling. Everyone looks at you and toshiro...You still had your arms around his neck. "Be my girlfriend _?" He asked with eyes full of hope. "Of course Toshiro!" You say hugging him.

Everyone starts to cheer "Way to go you two!" Yumichika said giving a thumbs up. "I new one of you would confess sooner or later." Rukia said smiling. Then renji,ichigo and ikkaku screamed "TOSHIRO GOT SOME!" This resulted in you and Toshiro going beet red while Rukia hit there heads.

"What a way to ruin the mood." You heard toshiro mumble. You giggled and let him over too the coach. By now Rangiku has returned. You saw Toshiro eyeing her pocket. He quickly reached out grabbing the camera from her pocket. " Huh? Awwww noooooo Toshiro give it back pleaaaaase" rangiku started whining trying to grab the camera from him.

"Never gonna happen Rangiku." He said looking at the picture she had took of you two and smirked. "You know what? I may keep this picture." He looked at you and winked making the heat rise to your face.

He is too cute when he winks

Everyone else continues the game until it is time too go. You had promised Orihime , Rukia and Rangiku that they could sleepover. You walked out side with Toshiro and smiled. "See you tomorrow Little-shiro" you say smiling at him. He blushes and says "Goodnight _ , make sure that them girls don't keep you up too long." He hugs you before whispering in your ear. "I love yoooou" you blush before saying "I love you too"

You give him a goodnight kiss and then walk back into your house.

. !

 **Toshiro: WHAT WAS THAT! *blushes bright red***

 **Jude: You kissed reader-chan and got her to be your girlfriend :D**

 **Toshiro: O.O**

 **Jude and Rangiku: The midget finally got a GF.**

 **Toshiro: RANGIKUUUUUU! JUUUUDDEEE! *Gets out hyourinmaru***

 **Jude and Rangiku: AHHHHHHH Thanks for reading BYEEE!**

 **Until next time Bye-Jude xoxox**


End file.
